Why Real and Fantasy Just Don't Mix
by silver-nightstorm
Summary: Thirteen year old Nami had a normal life, until her parents leave to see the Wimbledon tournament over summer, leaving her and her twin sister, Nina, home alone. Overnight, something... strange happens, leaving the twins with a handful of fantasy warriors
1. Frozen Ice Cream

I always wanted to do one of the "OMG, all of these peoples are in my house!" things, but never got around to it... In this case, Nami isn't me, she has my attitude (I find it easier to work with people who have similar attitudes to me) and that's it! So... lets go! (that rhymed!) LoL, I've got magical rhyming skills!

**Why Real and Fantasy Just Don't Mix**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary: **Thirteen year old Nami had a normal life, until her parents leave to see the Wimbledon tournament over summer, leaving her and her twin sister, Nina, home alone. Overnight, something... strange happens, leaving the twins with a handful of fantasy warriors.

**Chapter 1: Frozen Ice Cream**

Nami's POV

"Be careful girls!" my mom called to us from the car.

"Don't wreck the house!" added Dad.

"Daddy!" protested Nina, "I would _never _do that!"

"And somehow, I really doubt that..." muttered Dad.

"Victor! Be nice!" chastised Mom.

"Fine, Dora... fine..." Dad turned his attention to me, "But, really, Nami. If you wreck the house, you _will _pay! No more fan-fiction!"

"But... Dad!" I protested. Nina snickered, "Hey!" I shouted at her, "You're gonna pay for that!" Nina just smiled angelically, one of her specialities.

"And Nina," said Mom, fixing my twin with a glare, "No. Parties."

Nina sighed, "You just suck the fun out of everything..."

"And leave you little sister alone! We're going to be gone a week," continued Mom, completely unfazed by Nina's response, "I expect to come back to see the house in one piece..."

I cut her off, "But mom! That's impossible! I mean, the TV's already separate..."

Dad glared at me, "Don't be a smartass!" Yup, Dad was very open about his feelings. He hardly ever cursed, unless it was to call me a smartass.

"Love ya' too, Dad."

"I know."

My parents got into the car, and left. Sadly, it was already ten'o'clock, and I was exhausted. Fun could wait, I need my sleep. My sister can survive off thirty minutes of sleep, I swear, she's a vampire! But me, I need a good twelve hours...

I walked inside, locked the door, put on the alarm, and half-sleepwalked into my room. My room was... purple. I had a purple/white/black theme going on, and everything fit... except my clothes. I threw my clothes onto the floor, into a giant pile. That was the only messy thing in my room, except for my end tables... you couldn't see the table part... and my closet... it looked like a monster who ate clothes puked. I know, that's a gross way to put it, but it's pretty accurate.

See, I have a problem, it's called, "See It And Want It Syndrome," or as I like to call it, SIAWI Syndrome. And up until now, if I didn't get it, I had a fit. (not anymore, though, I'm not a baby anymore) So basically, my closet had a lot of clothes and not enough hangers. Bad combo. So things tended to pile, in and out of the closet. But it was partially because I was too lazy to hang the stuff up, or even shove it under my bed.

By the way, I also have, "Extreme Laziness Syndrome," called (by me) ELS. Beleive it or not, sometimes, I'm too lazy to eat. (that sounds even crazier when I tell it to other people) But I don't have an eating disorder... no sir! I eat healthy, just really, _really, **really**_ slow.

But now, I'm tired, and just about to crash... so good night! And I mean it!

* * *

Nina's POV

While Nami went upstairs to sleep, I stayed downstairs to watch TV. I love TV, it's like, an addiction. I mean, I can't live without it.

My sister and I are really different, she's lazy; I'm obsessive. I'm sporty; she can't run a mile without fainting. She dresses half-gothish half-prep (kinda impossible... but she manages it... somehow); I dress half-tomboy half-female athlete. She needs sleep; I'm a vampire (according to her!). I'm an early riser; she will kill you if you wake her up early. I like basically any type of music; she likes anything from rock, to metal, to punk, to alternative. She's indecisive (as demonstrated by her music tastes); I make up my mind really fast. And here's the weirdest thing about Nami, she can be sleepy and hyper at the same time! Yes, I know it's crazy.

But even through all of this stuff, we still shared something in common. We both love anime... and manga... and tv shows. Especially Xiaolin Showdown. Which was what I was watching now. But I would rather have thrown a party. Parties are... fun. Especially my parties... but Mom had forbidden me from throwing a party... so TV it was.

Well... that's it for now! The episode's starting!

* * *

Nami's POV

I woke up, hungry. No, scratch that, _starved_. I got out of bed, still in my PJ's (white, pale green, and purple vertical striped pants with a white tank top) and ran downstairs. Nina was already awake, sitting on the couch, watching Naruto, and eating scrambled eggs.

"Nina!" I sang, running up to her, "How's my favorite sister this morning!"

She just glared at me, "What do you want? And make it quick! It's at the good part!"

I glared back at her, and we had a glaring contest. See, our family had a gift, we were magical glare-ers. Basically that means that we can make people tremble in their shoes because of a glare. It was... a gift.

I looked away first, partially because I was annoyed, and partially because I was too hungry to continue. "Fine! I'll have ice cream for breakfast!"

I stalked over to the fridge and opened the door. I took out a can of chocolate-chip cookie dough ice cream, a scooper, a spoon, and a bowl. All-in-all, I made a pretty impressive juggling act. I set all of the stuff down onto the table without killing myself, and opened the ice cream box. I then tried to use the scooper-thingy to get some ice cream into the bowl, but it didn't work. The ice cream was frozen solid... just my luck.

Desperate times called for desperate means. I took out one of Mom's sharpest knives, and tried to cut the ice cream out. It didn't work. I then tried to cut the box off the ice cream. That didn't work either. I didn't want to microwave it because it would be a goopy mess.

"Nina!" I screamed, "The ice cream's frozen solid! I can't get it out of the box!"

"Either that or you're a wimp!" Nina shouted back. Sadly, it was probably, scratch that, definitely the second one.

"Man," I muttered, "Now's one of those times when being friends with a Heylin warrior wouldn't be too bad. Chase Young could fix this in a flash."

"At your service!"

I spun around, seeing no one. "N-Nina? This is a mean joke..." I shouted.

"And why would you think this is a joke?" I spun around, coming face-to-face with Chase Young. I looked at him in half awe, half fear, half shock, and half disbelief. Wow... that's a lot of halves...

I took a deep breath, and screamed at the top of my lungs. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I felt a hand clamp over my mouth, and saw Chase a few inches away from me. "Do you want everyone to know I'm here?"

"Weh wo!" I shrieked, which translated to, "let go."

"I will if you stop screaming."

I nodded, and he let pulled his hand away. "Now... tell me why I'm here."

"I... don't know... at all... But I'm your biggest fan!" Noticing his look, I hastily added, "Not like Jack Spicer... no way!"

He nodded, "So you've heard of me?"

"Well, duh!" I replied, "You're only the hottest..."

Chase glared at me, "... the _hottest_?"

"Uh, oh..." I said, "Oops?"

* * *

Well, that's it for now! Review, please! What will happen to Nami? And why isn't Nina doing anything? all will be revealed... not now!


	2. Xiaolin Warriors and Evil Hags

I'm doing my best to keep everyone in character!

**Why Real and Fantasy Just Don't Mix**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary: **Thirteen year old Nami had a normal life, until her parents leave to see the Wimbledon tournament over summer, leaving her and her twin sister, Nina, home alone. Overnight, something... strange happens, leaving the twins with a handful of fantasy warriors.

**Previously... **

_Chase glared at me, "... the _hottest_?"_

_"Uh, oh..." I said, "Oops?"_

**Chapter 2: Xiaolin Warriors and Evil Hags**

Nina's POV

I hear a scream come from the kitchen, but I didn't care. Nami was probably venting because she couldn't get the ice cream out.

I instead settled to watching Xiaolin Showdown, which came on next. I had missed a bunch of episodes in the middle of the seson, so I was kinda behind. Not Nami, though. She was an obsessive fan.

I turned back to the TV.

_Master Fung: Hannibal alone is a potent threat, but together with Wuya, their evil forces could mean the end of the world._

_Raimundo: Where have I heard that before? Oh, yeah. Previously on Xiaolin Showdown._

"Wow..." I thought aloud, "This new surround sound system is great! It sounds like Raimundo is right behind me!"

"That's because I am, genius."

I jumped out of my seat and shrieked.

"Uh, Rai?" said a dark haired Japanese girl, "I think you scared her."

I stopped screaming to look at Kimiko and Raimundo, "Why are you here? You guys don't exist!" and ran into the kitchen.

* * *

Nami's POV

"Did I say you were hot?"

"Yes," growled Chase. "You did."

"Well," I said, trying to change the subject, "Why aren't your tigers here?"

Chase glared at me, "Are you trying to change the subject?"

"No," I trembled, "Y-you k-know... you're m-much scarier in p-person..."

"NAMI!" Nina ran into the kitchen, and saw Chase. "AHHHH! They're everywhere!"

I stared at her, slightly freaked out, "Nina.. what do you..." I froze just as Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi walked into the kitchen.

"Chase Young!" shouted Kimiko.

"You're going up!" added Omi.

"Don't you mean 'going down'?" said Chase.

"And what Omi did to that sentence, we're gonna do to you!" said Raimundo.

"STOP IT!" I shrieked. "You guys are fighting in the middle of my kitchen! All I wanted was a scoop of ice cream for breakfast and now I'm stuck with you guys... not that I don't want to be!" I hastily added after seeing the looks on their faces.

Omi's eyes started to tear up, "You.. d-don't want me here?" he bawled.

"Oh dear," I said, slapping my head. "Could this get any worse?"

"I think it just did," said Chase.

"Wha?" I looked up to see, Wuya. I hated her the most out of all the Xiaolin Showdown characters. It wasn't because she was evil, I mean, I love Chase. But she... she's just creepy. And she's after my Chase! Nina, meanwhile, loves her.

Nina ran over and jumped in front of Wuya, "Hey! Do you have any new 'Torture Jack' ideas? I really need some new ones!"

Wuya looked at Chase, "Who is she? And where are we? And who is she?" She pointed to me.

I screamed and ran over to Chase and hugged him. "The hag looked at me," I whimpered.

"Stop hugging me... _now_." Just to piss Chase off, I hugged him tighter, enjoying every second of it.

"Stop. Hugging. My. Boyfriend." said Wuya, really pissed off.

"If I recall correctly, I broke up with you because you're an annoying, no good, dirty rotten, pig stealing..."

"Hey, partner!" shouted Chase, "Don't bring the pigs into this! They never did anything wrong!"

And then, everyone started to argue, with me _still _hugging Chase, but I don't think he was as unhappy about it as he showed. He didn't try to push me away or anything. And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse...

"JACKBOTS! ATTACK!"

Oh, dear. This was gonna be a really long day.

* * *

Me: Who was the mysterious voice at the end? Keep on reading to find out!

Jack Spicer: They obviously know it's me! I mean, no one else is enough of an evil genius to build a Jackbot!"

Chase: Do you want a bet on that?

Jack: (stammering) No, Oh Prince of Darkness. Not needed.

Chase: Way better.

Me: Now say it!

Chase: NO!

Me: Say it! I control you!

Chase: (reluctantly) R&R... just to make her happy... (whispers) she's evil!

Me: I heard that!


	3. Xiaolin Showdown

I'm doing my best to keep everyone in character!

**Why Real and Fantasy Just Don't Mix**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary: **Thirteen year old Nami had a normal life, until her parents leave to see the Wimbledon tournament over summer, leaving her and her twin sister, Nina, home alone. Overnight, something... strange happens, leaving the twins with a handful of fantasy warriors.

**Previously... **

_And then, everyone started to argue, with me __still hugging Chase, but I don't think he was as unhappy about it as he showed. He didn't try to push me away or anything. And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse..._

_"JACKBOTS! ATTACK!"_

_Oh, dear. This was gonna be a really long day._

**Chapter 3: Xiaolin Showdown! **

Nina's POV

The look on Wuya's face was priceless. I mean, one minute she's all mad at Nami for hugging Chase (only Nami would do that) and the next moment she's all shocked because Jack 'magically' showed up. "Oh. My. God."

We looked up to see Jack staring at Nami.

"What?" asked my sister, letting go of Chase. "What is it?"

"She's got a Shen Gong Wu!" shouted Jack.

Nami gave him a skeptical look, "Are you delusional? Cause I don't see no Wu with me!"

"Yeah! There is!" shouted Jack, "Your necklace is the Wu!"

"What?"

Chase looked at Nami, a funny look on his face, "You know... that kinda looks like the eye of dashi... on a chain..."

I laughed, "Are you crazy? That's just a necklace!"

"I'm. Not. Crazy," growled Chase. "Tigers!" he shouted, a (randomly) a bunch of tigers appeared and started growling at me. So I did what any normal (discluding Nami, I did say normal) teenager would do when faced with an angry (but hot) evil prince and his army of ferocious tigers, I screamed.

* * *

Nami's POV

I kinda felt bad for Nina. I mean, with the entire being threatened, thing. But then, I started to feel sorry for myself, cause everyone lunged at me trying to grab my necklace. I grabbed it too, and the necklace started glowing.

"Well," said Nina nervously (the tigers had left her alone now), "I guess it was a Wu afterall..."

I stared at her, "Ya think?"

"No!" she smirked back at me, "I know!"

"Can we get on with the showdown?" asked, rather demanded, Wuya.

"Um, I don't think we should have a showdown in my kitchen!" I said.

"Where else?" demanded Chase.

"I don't know!" I sighed, "And I don't have any Wu to gamble... and can you guys let me take the necklace off first?"

Everyone nodded, and then let me (barely) take off my necklace.

"Showdown time?" asked Jack.

I sighed, "Showdown time!"

* * *

Hope you like it!


	4. The Silent Game

I'm doing my best to keep everyone in character!

**Why Real and Fantasy Just Don't Mix**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary: **Thirteen year old Nami had a normal life, until her parents leave to see the Wimbledon tournament over summer, leaving her and her twin sister, Nina, home alone. Overnight, something... strange happens, leaving the twins with a handful of fantasy warriors.

**Previously... **

**Chapter 4: The Silent Game**

Nami's POV

"So who grabbed the Wu first?" asked Nina, "Don't they get to decide the challenge?"

"I think it was Rai," said Kimiko.

Nina walked up to Raimundo and whispered something in his ear. He grinned, "Okay, the challenge is a silent game! Last person to talk wins the Wu!"

"Gong yi tanpai!" everyone shouted, just as I saw Nina whisper something to Chase.

Uh-oh. I was getting a bad feeling about this...

* * *

Nina's POV

Now, don't call me the evil older sister type, but I like a good joke. So after telling Rai to call for a silent game Xiaolin Showdown, I told Chase about Nami's weakness. She... was extreamely ticklish. And that... would be interesting.

The stage this time was just our kitchen, except I was standing off to the side cause I didn't touch the Wu. Everyone else started to attack each other. Jack kicked Wuya on the back making her scream, "Jack! Don't you _dare_ touch me!"

"Uh-oh," said Wuya, disapearing with a puff of smoke and reapearing behind me.

Jack was elated and shouted, "Horray! Jack Spicer, evil boy genious, triumphs!" His eyes went wide when he realised what he said, and disapeared with a poof.

Kimiko accidently tripped over Omi's leg, screaming as she fell. Rai then hit Omi on the head, "You dope!"

As Kimiko and Rai poofed away, Omi said, "Hah! Raimundo! Your habit of insulting me has led to your own downfall!" Then Omi disapeared, and reappeared next to me, "It seems I have made a boo-boo..."

Now, only Nami and Chase were left. This was gonna be good!

* * *

Nami's POV

Chase looked at me and smirked. Something about that look... just gave me the creepies... He looked like he knew something. And then, it struck me. Like lightning... not literally. I realised why Nina had been talking to Rai and Chase. To lead to my downfall. And... it came.

Chase stepped up to me. I stepped back. He stepped up to me. I stepped into the the fridge. Stupid fridge. Stupid frozen ice cream. Stupid Chase Young. Wait... could he read minds?? That would suck.

Chase looked at me, and grinned evily. I sighed, and glared at Nina. Chase stepped up to me... and started to tickle me! I gasped, covering my mouth, trying to stop the stream of giggles coming out of my mouth. But I couldn't help myself, and I started laughing hysterically. Everyone poofed back into the normal kitchen, and Chase had my necklace in his hands.

"I win," he said smugly.

I walked up to him, "Cheater!" I whispered in his ear. He just smirked, and I glared at Nina.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy! Please review!


	5. The Mall

Sorry it's so short!!!

**Why Real and Fantasy Just Don't Mix**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary: **Thirteen year old Nami had a normal life, until her parents leave to see the Wimbledon tournament over summer, leaving her and her twin sister, Nina, home alone. Overnight, something... strange happens, leaving the twins with a handful of fantasy warriors.

**Previously... **

**Chapter 5: The Mall**

Nami's POV

One of the most awkward things in the whole world is when you're right in between a battle of good and evil. Now, figurativaly speaking, that would still be bad. But I'm talking literal here, and _that_ is not a good combo, especially if you list of "battlers" include psycopaths who control lions, self absorbed freaks, and cowboys. Which is why taking everyone to the mall seemed like a good idea. Hey, I said _seemed_.

"Everyone STOP!" I shrieked.

Everyone looked at me. I sighed, "Omi, you cannot wrestle Chase's lions in my living room, and Clay, you can't grow corn in the middle of my room! And Wuya! Stop ordering Jack around like your slave!" I sighed again. "You guys are so annoying!"

"Nami!!!! I love you!!!!" shrieked Jack, running up to me, and hugging my legs, "You saved me from the hag from hell!"

"Get offa me!" I shrieked, kicking Jack away. "We are going to the MALL!"

Like I said... _seemed_.

* * *

Nina's POV

I really don't know what my sister was thinking when she decided to take all of the Xiaolin Showdown characters to the mall. I really don't think she was thinking at all. I feel kinda bad for saying that, but it's true. If you could see the level of distruction around this mall, you'd agree with me. Here's what happened...

We were walking through the Mall, and everything was going good... but there was one thing we hadn't counted on... crazy cosplayers.

Yes, at this moment, I absolutely despise cosplayers. Especially Xiaolin Showdown Cosplayers. We walked by a girl and a boy dressed as Kimiko and Raimundo. Naturally, being spazzy cosplayers and all, they had a total flip out attack when they saw our new "friends". Apparently Chase's costume and attitude were very accurate... you kinda could expect that from **the real Chase Young**! Then, the "Kimiko" decided to glomp Chase, and... as you can probably figure, that didn't go too well... with Chase _and_ Nami.

* * *

Nami's POV

I can't beleive that girl is gonna sue me!!! That is so... wrong! She glomped my boyfriend-to-be and now... she caused all of the Wudai and Heylin Warriors to start a _battle_ in the middle of the Mall! And _I'm_ being blamed for this! ME! Who Glomped Chase??? I just tackled the girl... If I hadn't... Chase would have... probably...

* * *

Poor Nami... Haha... sorry for the long wait! Hope you like it!


	6. You Might Ask?

Sorry it took me so long to update… family issues, but I'm back!!! XD

**Why Real and Fantasy Just Don't Mix**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary: **Thirteen year old Nami had a normal life, until her parents leave to see the Wimbledon tournament over summer, leaving her and her twin sister, Nina, home alone. Overnight, something... strange happens, leaving the twins with a handful of fantasy warriors.

**Chapter 6: You Might Ask?**

Nami's POV

If someone had told me last week that I would wake up to find the Xiaolin and Heylin warriors in my living room, I would have laughed, called them crazy, and marveled at the awesomeness of the idea. Hell, if my sister had told me that last _night_ I would have done the same thing.

Laugh? Did that. Doubt my sanity? Did that too.

Marveled at the awesomeness of the idea? Did it… and now, I'm regretting it.

Cause let me tell you, _this_ is totally _not_ awesome.

What is _this_, you might ask? _This_ would be me standing with my sister in the middle of the mall in the middle of a battle between the Xiaolin and Heylin warriors while two insane cosplayers marveled at their amazing ability to imitate the "live action" of Xiaolin Showdown.

Meanwhile, everyone else in the mall is freaking out. They're probably trying to decide whether or not we're insane, terrorists, or just having fun. I can see some security guards making their way towards us, trying to decide whether or not to approach Chase. He did cut a very scary figure, what, with all his "cats" around him.

As I said, totally _not_ awesome.

Well, maybe _slightly_ awesome. I mean, I _was_ hanging out with a bunch of nonexistent people about to get arrested for the first time in my li—

Yeah, I changed my mind. Nonexistent people? Pretty cool. Arrested? Not so much. I could practically see my mom's expression. Not pretty. Not at all.

At this point, I did the singularly most stupid thing that I could have possibly done. What is this thing, you ask? I closed my eyes and walked into the middle of the battle between good and evil.

Many people, at this point, would laugh and say I'm being figurative. Seriously though? I'm not. I'm completely legit right now. Yup, I Nami, thirteen-year-old middle school student, twin sister of Nina, am committing suicide.

Well, not really, of course. But I might as well be. Battle between good and evil, remember?

I heard Omi scream, and could have sworn I felt his bald head as he flipped over me. Wuya shrieked bloody murder and almost clawed my hair out. Kimiko screamed, "Watch out!" just as Raimundo ran into me. Clay was nowhere to be run into. He was the most coordinated of the Xiaolin warriors despite his size. I could feel the heat of Jack's jetpack as he barreled past me.

That just left Chase. I decided to open my eyes to find… "CHASE?"

He flinched. "Thanks for killing my eardrums."

I just stared at him. He was walking in front of me the whole time, keeping his face exactly two inches away from mine. Basically, he was really, really close. A bit too close for comfort, but he was Chase Young. I could definitely deal.

"Chase… I—"

He cut me off, "You're an idiot."

"—was trying to stop you from killing every—what did you say?" I shrieked the last four words.

"You're an idiot," he repeated, calm and matter-of-fact.

I stood there, my mouth hanging open like a fish before I actually thought to react.

"_You_ call _me_ the idiot?" I growled, my voice dangerously low. I could dimly see the Xiaolin Warriors, Wuya, and Jack converging around my worried looking sister. "_You_ are the one starting a full out battle in the middle of the _mall_!" I shrieked, poking Chase in the chest. He looked mildly amused.

"Don't you dare give me that look!" I screamed, attracting even more looks than I already was. "You are the most insensitive, knuckle-headed, emo bad guy I know! And I wouldn't be surprised if you were gay! With _Omi_!"

Raimundo raised his eyebrows, "Woah! Do not challenge Omi's sexuality! Wait… what is Omi's sexuality?"

Omi looked up innocently at my sister, "Nina? What is gay? And what is sexuality?"

Nina sighed, "Mind your language, Nami! Monk here!"

Chase was looking even more mildly amused about now. Probably more along the levels of 'borderlinely amused'. Yup, Chase Young was amused, borderlinely, but amused nonetheless.

"You think I'm gay?"

"Yes."

"I went out with Wuya."

"And that's why you're gay!"

Kimiko laughed at this. Raimundo looked like he was going to die any minute, and Clay was trying to not laugh.

"I'm not gay."

"Prove it!" I growled.

Chase crossed his arms, and sighed. "Do I have to?" He sounded like a winy five-year-old.

"Yes!"

He sighed, again.

This is the part where I die. Not really, but almost. I should have thought about my dare, and how he'd prove his sexuality. But no, I'm an airhead, so that's why I'm in this situation right now.

What is that situation, you ask?

Simple, really. Lip-locked with Chase Young.

I hope you like it! Please, please, please, please review!


End file.
